Nature Center
by angelinpunk
Summary: Roy and Ed get themselves lost in the nature center, all because Roy Read the map wrong. There is Royed in later chapters so R&R. [This is discontinued unless I start writing it again]
1. Lost

Kim: here is another story with Roy and Ed…because Roy and Ed rock…. umm so Ed say the disclaimer. I think the characters are OOC. Sorry for bad grammar….

Ed: she never will own FMA…. and neither will you! Mwhahaha.

Roy looked carefully at the map in his hands, "ummm Ed do you think we are going the right way?" he asked. "Well if the map says we're going the right way, then we are!" Ed replied and looked over Roy's shoulder to see the map. Ed stared at the map for a while and then he realized the map was upside down, "ROY you Moron, YOU had the Map the wrong way the whole time!" Ed shrieked. "Well sorry, it's not my fault I can't read maps." Roy muttered under his breath.

"I can't believe it! I'm stuck in the flippin nature center with YOU! Ed screamed as he pointed towards Roy. "Well its not the fist time this has happened…" Roy stated, "What do you mean?" Ed demanded. "I mean don't you remember that other time we got lost." Roy asked.

FLASH BACK 

"OH MY GOSH ROY! YOU GOT US LOST IN LITTLE KID WORLD!" Ed Screeched. "This is little kid world? I thought it was Sea world…oh well I guess we are stuck in here till this place opens again." Ed just dropped to his knees and silently cursed about how stupid the colonel was.

END OF FLASH BACK 

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" Ed said as he sat on the ground. "It wasn't much fun either" He continued as he picked up a leaf and stated to fiddle with it. "So fullmetal what do you suggest we do?" The flame alchemist asked. "I KNOW! We will walk around until we find the trail again!" Ed yelled as he stood up and brushed himself off. "And how long will that take?" Roy pointed out. "I have no clue, but lets go!" Ed said and started to walk away. Roy just rolled his eyes and decided to follow.

"Roy I'm hungry!" Ed ranted. Roy said nothing, "Roy I'm REALLY hungry!" Roy still said nothing. "You know if I get hungry enough I'll eat you." Ed said sarcastically. Ed continued on to rant about his hunger. "Roy why wont you talk to m-" Edward was cut off when he walked into Roy who stopped all of a sudden. "Roy what is it?" Fullmetal asked as he walked around the colonel to see what it is. The flame alchemist just pointed up.

Ed glanced up and saw a really bright light shoot across the sky and land maybe a mile away from him and Roy. "WHOA what do you think that was!" Edward asked alarmed, "I'm not sure, lets check it out!" Roy said to Ed and started running toward the object the fell out of the sky.

Roy coughed from all the dust, as he got closer to the object, Ed was further behind because he got tired of running. "GOD Roy how can you run that damn fast for THAT damn long!" Ed yelled kneeling down to catch his breathe. Roy got closer to the object and finally decided it was a meteor, "Wow Ed it's a Meteor…I never saw one live before…. and its _way_ taller than you." Roy said to Ed. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING ULTRA TINY MIDGET CHILD!" Ed yelled, "and its taller than you too colonel stupid." Ed finished.

"So what are we gonna do with the meteor or are we gonna leave cause I'm hungry." Ed said half-heartedly, "Well Edward maybe if we stay here, someone will come looking for us because that was one big bright light." Roy stated.

So both alchemists sat around the meteor for a really long time and it started to get dark. Ed lay on his back looking at the stars, "You know I read a book about stars once." When Ed noticed no one was replying he decided to sit up. He turned his head and saw Roy sitting on a log. "Hey what are you-" Ed was about to finish his sentence when he noticed that Roy was eating Chips. "You had POTATO chips this whole time and you didn't tell me!" Ed Fumed and then snatched the chips away from Roy. Roy just rolled his eyes and got off the log to go lay on his back.

Ed happily munched on the potato chips he took from the colonel, "Hey Roy do you think they will find us?" Ed asked, "I'm sure they will fullmetal and if not by morning we will head out again and find a way out of this nature infested place." Roy replied.

It was really late because it was really dark and both alchemists were near sleep and gazing up at the stars. "Roy", "hm", "I'm thirsty." "OH shut up Roy said and threw a nearby twig at Ed. "Hey what did you do that for?" Ed half yelled and looked over at Roy, to see him sleeping. Ed smiled to himself and shut his eyes to get some rest.

Kim: Well that's it for now please R&R.


	2. Fire

Kim: Well here is another chapter, yay! And I did decide to make it royed in soon.

Roy: She does not own FMA! AND she will never own FMA, so that's a good thing isn't it?

Kim: no…

Roy: shut up

Kim: Don't tell me to shut up you stupid crack head colonel

Roy: Rude much….

Kim: NOW onward with da story!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

DAY 2 

"Roy!" Ed whined, "I'm hungry!" "Shut up Edward!" Roy yelled, "if your that hungry we can go catch some fish in that pond over there. Edward looked at the pond and smiled. "Yay!" He said as he grabbed a stick and jabbed it in the water trying to catch a fish. "You are NEVER going to catch a fish like that, Full Metal.

"HA HA!" Ed yelled 2 seconds later while holding up a fish. Roy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, Roy." Edward said as he put wood in a pile, "could you set the wood on fire?" "I'm sorry Ed but I don't have my gloves with me." "Fine, I'll do it myself." Ed said as he rubbed 2 sticks together.

After watching Ed try to get for 30 minutes Roy finally pitched in to help him. "Damn." Roy muttered, "This is harder than it looks on TV"(AN: do they even have TV's then, oh well to bad, now they do) "Well colonel" Ed said, "What does this tell us?" "That we suck." Roy replied still trying to get the fire going.

Edward wandered off leaving Roy to attempt to make fire. He left because Roy started talking to the firewood.

FLASH BACK 

"I AM fire king!" Light on fire now!" Roy yelled, "OK fin then don't…Hey firewood, I'll be your friend…your BEST friend.." He continued.

_Ed just looked at Roy shocked and walked away._

END OF FLASH BACK 

Ed kicked a rock and continued to walk, "gee, I wonder if Roy _did_ lose his mind." Ed paused when he heard a loud scream. He ran back over to the Meteor where him and Roy where staying at.

"What is it colonel?" Edward asked. "Its FIRE, ALL MIGHTY FIRE!" Roy yelled pointing at the flames burning off the wood. "OH yeah, who's the flame! That's me! I rock! The raven-haired man sang as he danced around Ed.

Edward looked at him as if he was a mad man on a rollercoaster. Then Ed ward slapped him with his flesh arm.

"Oww, I needed that." Roy said starting to feel saner.

Edward slapped him again.

"Oww I needed that too."

This time Ed punched him.

"YOU'RE PUSHING YOUR LUCK FULL METAL!" Roy yelled. He felt a lot better being sane instead of insane pyro king.

"Jeez, Roy you don't have to yell…" Ed muttered under his breath. "Yeah well, you punched my beautiful face!" Roy screamed at him. "Well TOO BAD OLD MAN!" "I'M NOT OLD, SHRIMP FACE!" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGIT SO SHORT HE IS SMALLER THAN A BEAN!" "You"

Edward just walked over to the fire ignoring Roy. He put the fish he got on a stick and held it over the fire.

About 30 minutes later the fish was done cooking. Ed gave half to Roy and asked, "So colonel how did you get the fire?" "My squirrel friends told me." Roy stated simply. "You know what, just forget I asked." Ed said as he finished his half of the fish and walked over to the leaf bed he made for himself.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kim: dun dun dun, please REVIEW! You get a cookie if you do.


	3. Pond water

Kim: I just got back from a Rob Thomas concert and I feel that I need to update this story, so here I am…updating…REVIEW! If you review you get Al slippers!

Disclaimer: This anime belongs to someone else that isn't me, WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL!

Notes: NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA….

Ed: that's not really a note

Kim: SO?

Ed: -backs away slowly-

Kim: be afraid, be VERY afraid.

-

-

-

Edward sat on the beach, the sun warming him. He couldn't be happier. He saw the waves crashing down on the sand and everything was peaceful.

BANG!

Fullmetal jolted awake only to see Roy facing him with a giant stick.

"…."

"Did you just hit me with that icky bug infested stick"

"….maybe…."

"……….." Edward pulled out another stick, but this one wasn't bug infested and began to attack the colonel, "NANANANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" He screamed his battle cry.

After about an hour of stick wars the two decided to start looking for a trail. They encountered many rabid bunnies and really wanted to get home.

"I CANT STAND THIS ANYMORE! IM TIRED, IM DIRTY AND IM HUNGRY! IT FEELS LIKE I'VE LOST IT ALL!"

Roy sighed, "At least we have eachother."

"..Screw that." Edward walked off in some random direction with Roy following close behind.

"ROY! LOOK! A POND!"

Roy looked over to what Edward was screaming at and saw a pond.

"What's your point?"

"NOW WE HAVE A DRINKING SORCE!"

"No thank you."

"Fine" Edward stalked off to the pond and cupped the water in his hands and drank. Roy couldn't believe Ed was drinking that; it was murky and probably infested with…things.

Full Metal was done drinking the water 2 minutes later but for some reason he looked drunk.

"…Roy…have you ever wondered what ifs like to be a slice of cheese."

"..No." Roy backed away slowly.

-

-

-

Kim: I'm not motivated to continue…. I'm tired. But review and I might put the next chappie up faster and as you can clearly see I wasn't trying on this chappie…

Ed: everyone gets Al slippers if they review

Al: YOU WANNA START A FIGHT FOO'

Ed: …..


	4. Random

Kim: well I'm finally updating…. schools stressing so far and I had to work at a summer camp all summer…. so if you give me reviews I will review faster.

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own FMA…if you do then you are on crack…oh I also don't own 'Dixie Chicks'

Notes: none that I can think of….

Kim: Review and you get a Jelly bean with Ed's face on it.

-

-

-

"ITS BEEN 2 LONG YEARS NOW, SINCE THE TOP OF THE WORLD CAME CRASHING DOWN!" Edward sang and skipped in circles. Roy covered his ears, "MUST YOU SING A DIXIE CHICKS SONG?" Edward stopped skipping and glared at Roy, "HOW COULD YOU INSULT THEM LIKE THAT!"

Its been 3 hours since Edward drank the pond water and the effects still hadn't worn off. As much as Roy wanted him to stop singing he just covered his ears and sighed, maybe he should wander off and maybe that will find him the exit….who cares about Ed. Roy sighed dramatically and stood up, "IM LEAVING! I'VE HAD IT WITH THE FIGGIN DIXIE CHICKS"

"WAIT!TAKEMEWITHYOU!" Ed slurred and grabbed onto Roy's arm, "OR ELSE THE RABID MAN EATIN ANTS WILL GET MEEEEEE"

The colonel shifted his eyes back and forth, "ummm okay?"

-

-

-

Al paced back and forth inside the Rockbells home, "Ed hasn't gotten back from the nature center"

Winry stared blankly at him, "So?"

"We should find him"

"why?"

"……..you're a very mean person you know that?"

"Its just quieter with Ed gone…cause half the time he's singing Dixie Chicks songs…"

"your right?…lets find him in a month"

-

-

-

"Hey Roy! LOOK! I found the trail!"

Roy looked confused, "I thought you were still drunk" Edward scrunched his face up, "I was only drunk like that for 10 minutes"

"But you were singing for the past 2 hours and slurring your words."

"But I normally do that…"

"Riiiight."

They walked down the trail, bored out of their minds when Ed decided to break the silence, "hey roy….do you think pokemon live here." The colonel brought his hand up to his chin, "now that I think about it…HEY LOOK A PIKACHU!" Edward turned towards a tree off the trail and saw it. "OMG!"

They both squealed and chased after the pikachu. But sadly that lead them off the trail and off into…more nature?

Kim: OMG! I have to get off the computer now! I shall put the rest up later! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!

Ed: Honky Tonk Badonkadonk

Kim: O.O ok then……………..sorry if this chappie was to random….


End file.
